


Her Mask

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: No plot, just Sam smut





	Her Mask

**Her Mask**

You see him. Tall, dark, handsome. He’s not wearing a mask, like the man next to him. He’s also tall, his hair isn’t as dark, handsome….but he’s not the tall man now looking directly at you. You turn and work your way through the crowd. You have to lose him. He’s can’t find you.

You stop once you feel hidden. You look but you don’t see him. You breathe a sigh of relief but are pulled behind the curtain.  
“Why are you here?” He demands to know.

“Same as you, I imagine,” You tell him. “There’s a case.”

“You promised you wouldn’t hunt anymore.” His hazel eyes are fixed on yours. “Why…”

“Dance with me, Sam.” You whisper. “You owe me that much.”

You pull him into the beautiful ballroom and he looks around nervous. He sees Dean watching, amused by what he sees.

“(Y/N), I’m not here to dance.” Sam’s mouth is so close to your skin. You can feel his breath and tingle. You realize the beautifully decorated ballroom, the golds and reds, are bringing out his eyes. The tuxedo-where he got it, you can’t imagine-is perfect on his tall, muscular body. “(Y/N/N)?” His voice is soft, his tone one you know well.

“One dance. I’ll talk then.” You promise him. “Do you remember what I taught you?”

“Yes,” He leads you. You allow yourself to forget this is a case. His eyes never leave yours. You realize he’s moved you closer to an exit and as soon as the dance is over, he pulls you out and leads you down a hall. He finds an empty room, pulls you in and locks the door. You know you’ll have to start explaining, so you open your mouth to talk, but his lips cover yours before you can speak.

His hands are under your breasts, pushing them up, exposing even more cleavage than you already allowed. His lips move down your neck as his hands move to the back of your dress. You have no idea how it happens, but the dress is slipping down your body and Sam picks you up.

“If you can’t get me back in that, we’re in trouble.” You tease.

“You can wear my jacket out if you have to.” He smiles as he sits you on a table. “You thought you’d be able to hide from me under that mask, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” You tell him as you push his jacket off and start to unbutton his dress shirt. He reaches behind you and pulls you closer to him. You feel his hardness through the pants and push yourself against it. “Sam…”

“We were never suppose to see each other again.” He reminds you. “You were suppose to leave this life.

“I couldn’t. I never wanted to.” You tell him.

He looks into your eyes. “I was so angry at you but now all I want to do is forgive you and have my way with you on this table.”

You throw your head back and laugh. “With a face like this, I can get away with anything!”

“You think so?” Sam asks. He pulls you off the desk and turns you around. He pushes you down and leans over, his lips on your ears. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” You moan as his hand teases you, gently rubbing your wet folds. You still have panties on, but you know you could come instantly if Sam doesn’t stop.

“(Y/N), I do forgive you. This time. I think I need this more than you do.” His hand suddenly tears the panties off of you. He frees himself from the pants and orders you to spread your legs. He gives no warning as he pushes himself into you from behind. You cry out, in pleasure and pain, as he thrusts himself into you.

“I never lied to you,” He says. “No woman can satisfy me the way you do.”

“But you made me leave!” You remind him. “Sam! This is so good!”

“Touch yourself.” He urges. “Feel me moving inside you.”

You do what he says. You’re already moaning, biting your lip to keep from screaming. You feel him, covered in your wetness. “Sam…”

“Come.” He commands. You are so close it takes very little to get you over the edge. You feel the orgasm take over your body and his movements quicken, one hand squeezing a nipple as you shake under his touch.

He slowly pulls out and you need no instructions. You turn and slowly move to the floor. His cock is huge, hard, and you can tell he’s aching for your lips to wrap around him. In the past, you may teased him, but this was not the time. You knew he what he craved and you were going to give it to him.

You work your tongue as your hand caresses his balls. One of his hands has a tight grip on the back of your head and the other hand is holding on to the table. Your movements quicken, Sam doesn’t expect this. As you take him all the way down your throat, you feel it. His release is coming. You moan, anxious to taste him for the first time in months. You work your mouth just a little more and he screams your name as your swallow every last drop he has to offer.

Slowly he pulls you up and kisses you. “(Y/N), this was so far from over.”

“You made me leave.”

“You’re coming back with me.” Sam says. “I was a fool.”

“And I’m not under your control anymore.” You walk to your dress. “Help me.”

He assists you in putting the dress back on. “(Y/N/N),” he kisses your shoulder. “Baby, please.”

“Maybe. One day.” You make sure your mask is still secure. He smiles.

“That was hot too.” He tells you, his hands pulling you back to him. “You wearing a mask, thinking I couldn’t see you…”

“Sam…”

“Come with me.” He isn’t begging. He’s demanding. “You belong with me.”

“I can’t.” You turn around and kiss him one last time. You can’t tell him that you broke a vow you’d made to yourself. You were never going to fall back into his trap again. You were never suppose to be alone with him. He was never suppose to kiss you again…

“Come with me.” He commands. “It can be different.” His lips move from your ear to your neck. “(Y/N).”

“Let’s go.” You lose. You know you’ll always lose when it comes to Sam Winchester. You can’t hide yourself or your feelings. He’ll always find you. He’ll always find a way to make you fall for him over and over again. You untie the mask and drop it to the floor. There’s no use in wearing it anymore. There’s no use in hiding. He’s found you and you have to believe when you see the look in his eyes, he’s not going to lose you this time.


End file.
